My Love, Can You See Me?
by MoonShadow666
Summary: This story is about how Ginny falls in love with Draco, but he keeps sending her mixed signals. Rated R for later chapters.Updated sorry I didnt know anyone was reading it.
1. How and what happend

An ok this is my First fic, and it is based on how I feel for a guy who is popular and I'm not, I got the idea at one of his BB. Games (I had to play for the band) I have 12 pages hand written and 4 typed yay me. And since it is x-mas break and I wont see him once I hit the 12th page I wont update for a while.

And I don't own anything

I don't know when it happened, maybe when I started taking advanced potions with the sixth years. I have the class with Him. The guy I had a crush on since I got over Potter in my second year. He is mysterious, hot, and deadly, everything I wanted. He has his hair un-gelled and it hangs loosely in his face, almost covering his bluegray eyes. He is around 5'8 now, only eight inches taller then I. He still has his pale skin; you would think that it would tan playing Quidditch all these years.

"Class is dismissed!" Snape hisses glaring at Neville who just melted his umpteenth cauldron. I saw Him rush out the door; I throw my stuff in my bag and ran out after him.

"Hey Draco." I said catching up.

"What do you want weasel?" He asks glaring at me.

"To congratulate you on catching the snitch yesterday. It's probably a lot better now that you don't have bloody Potter showing off. Something we can all thank Umbrage for."

Draco stops and looks at me. "I thought you liked 'Scarhead'?"

"No, I want someone as my equal not someone who thinks he is better and has mood swings worse then I do."

"You know weasel your not that bad, the Golden Trio would have a heart attack if they heard you say that about their precious Potter." Draco says with a smile as he starts to walk again.

"It's Ginny, and who's the Golden Trio?" I say walking along side of him.

"The Golden Trio is what we call 'Scarhead', Weasel, and the Mudblood."

"Oh, I call them the Three Blind Mice, cause they follow Dumbledore around everywhere." I say thoughtfully.

I stop walking and look at Draco. He was laughing. Merlin he is hot when he smiles. "Wow Gin you shouldn't be in Griffendore if you're going to talk bad about your members."

"Dray yo Dray."

We both turn around to see Blaise Zabini running towards us. "Sup Dray?" He looks at me then back at Draco. "What are you doing here with the weasel freak? By the way," he says looking back at me, "Nice clothes where did you get them?"

"I got them in D-"

"Dumpster." Blaise said cutting me off.

"That's not what I was going to say!" I snap at him.

"Why were you digging around Dray's trash I mean I know your poor but that is just wrong." Zambini's says trying to fight back the laughter. Unlike Draco who was laughing so hard I thought that he was going to pass out.

"Well Weasel going to answer my question?"

"She is probably to embarrassed that we found out." Draco says looking at Blasie.

"Sod off you stupid gits." I say losing my temper.

"Ooo it's the famous Weasley temper, I'm scared." Draco says with his famous smirk.

"Whacha going to do cry on us?" Blasie says pushing me back into the wall.

"No I'm going to do this!" I yell as I punch him square in the face, then I take off running. Don't want to stay behind and see what they do to me.

"You stupid whore!" Blasie yells after me.

I didn't see Draco or Blasie until dinner that night. When I saw Draco I felt like crying. All of that day I couldn't stop thinking about what Draco said and the fact that he was laughing at me, when a few minutes before he was laughing with me and calling me Gin.

"Mione why are guys jerks when their friends are around?" I ask sitting down for dinner.

"Ginny who are you talking about?" Ron asks.

"No one you know Ron." I snap at him, he is always getting in to my conversations.

"Maybe he is scared to be himself when his friends are around." Mione says looking at me.

"Hey Gin, what house is he in? Maybe we could help you out." Harry says with a smile.

"Slytherin." I say with a sigh.

"WHAT!" They all shout and look at me.

"Slytherin, he was so nice until his friend came along." I say no longer hungry.

"No sister of mine is to be accosating with a Snake!" Ron yells.

"Doesn't matter anyway." I say standing up.

"Ginny where are you going we need to talk about this." Mione says, in her Professor McGonagall tone.

"No where." I say walking away.

I walk out of the Great Hall, 'hmm where to go? Common room? No they will come and talk to me. Library? And get glared at by Madam Prince, I think not. I know the perfect place.

As I walk down to the forbidden Forest I glance up at the castle. 'Don't see anyone." I quickly dunk in the forest.

As I walk deeper and deeper in to the Forest, I get more and more lost in my thoughts. I glance up and see how dark it has gotten around me. Up ahead I see the clearing.

I walk in to the clearing; it was just as I remembered it. A small stream goes through it; flat stones are placed on either side of the stream. Flowers are everywhere, of every shape, size, and color. I walk over to a large flat stone mid-way down the stream. There is a T&G inside a heart carved in to it.

I sit down on the stone and brush my hand over the carving. I think back to the first time I saw this place.

"_Ginny love, this is our place now, no one can ever hurt you here and I will always watch you."_

"_Tom you promise?"_

"_I promise forever my love."_

"What are you doing here weasel? This is a place only Slytherins know of and belong." A slow draw came from behind me. I turn and around and see Malfoy casually leaning against a tree.

"Malfoy, for your information a Slytherin showed this place to me. A true Slytherin the Heir of Slytherin."

"Why would the Dark Lord show you this place?" Malfoy questioned coming closer.

"Well Draco, that's an easy question to answer." I say getting up and walking over to him. "My first year here your Father slipped Tom Riddle's diary in to my cauldron at Digion Alley. You do know who Tom Riddle is right?" I waited for him to answer. When he shook his head no I continued. " Tom Riddle is Voldemorts real name. When I met him through the diary we became close, like you said I belong in Slytherin. He thought that too. He showed me all of the Slytherin's hiding spots, out favorite was of course the Chamber of Secrets until bloody Potter destroyed it and Tom." I lead him over to the stone with our initials are carved.

"Oh, I thought you were scared of him." Draco says sitting down next to me.

"No I was never scared of Voldemort or any Slytherin, your dad comes close but no." I say with a smile.

"My dad? Wow I don't know anyone afraid of my Father, my mother maybe but never my father." Draco says with a laugh.

"Your Mother? I always thought of your mum to be the nice one. Your Aunt Bellatrix on the other hand would be a problem." I say thoughtfully.

"How did you know Bella was my aunt?" Draco asks looking at me shocked.

"The Black Family House, it has the family tree on the wall." I say non-chantey.

"You've been to the House of Black!? We thought that is was torn down." Draco says.

"No it's where the Order of the Phoenix headquarters is."

"You know you just told a soon to be Death Eater where his Enemy HQ is right." Draco says with a smirk.

"I know. Why do you want to be a Death Eater anyway? Killing people and having someone think for you does not sound to appealing to me." I say looking at him in the eyes.

"Its what's expected of me. My family wants me too. Have you ever wanted to be someone else even if it is for a little while?" Draco asks with a distant look on his face.

"Hello I'm a weasly enough said." I say sarcastically.

"True but your not like your family. Your more like a pureblood-"

"We are pureblood." I say cutting him off.

"What I meant," he says looking at me, "is more like a pureblood family like the Malfoy's, Parkinson's etc."

"Oh so I might become a Death Eater then." I say with a sly smile.

"Sure why not, I mean you already know the Dark Lord well enough." Came a voice from behind us.

Draco and I whip around to see Lucius Malfoy casually leaning against a tree.

"Father. What brings you here?" Draco asks standing up.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you both." Lucius says.

"Why both of us?" I ask.

"Because he said so, and I don't question him because he is the Dark lord." He says with a growl. "Now come on."

Draco and I walk over to Luicius. He produces a ring with the Malfoy crest on it.

"Think Pureblood."

The second I thought that I felt a pull at my navel. When I open my eyes and look around I see that we are in a throne room.

"This way." Lucius says walking up to the front of the room. "Milord." He says falling on one knee. I glance a Draco who copied his father.

"Luciusss my sservant, have thingss gone according to plan?" Voldemort asks.

"Yes Milord."

"Good. Draco alwayss a pleasure to ssee you again. Ginny my love are you not going to bow?" Voldemort asks.

"Tom I'm not your love, and I am not going to bow." I say looking up at him.

He laughs and stands up, "you alwayss were sstubborn." He walks over to me, "that'ss why I love you."

"Touching Tom really, why am I here?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Ssince you are a pureblood, I wanted to know if you would join me?" He says with what appears to be a smile.

"No Tom, give me a port key so I can go home get some sleep, and wake up from this nightmare."

"Fine have it your way my love, just don't come crawling back when Potter disscardss you like a mudblood. Draco usse the ssame port key to take her home." Voldemorts says before he turns on his heel and walks back to his throne.

"Yes Milord." Draco says getting up.

By the time we get back the sun is starting to rise signifying a new day.

"Night Gin." Draco says heading off to the dungeons.

"Night Draco." I say going to Griffendore Tower.

"Ginny wake up!"

"Wha, hmm." I mumble sitting up in bed.

"Ginny time to get up we have class today."

"Where am I?" I say looking around.

"Your room, really Gin where else would you be." Mione says looking at me.

'_Don't know perhaps in a nice warm Slytherin room, with a hot blond'_

"I don't know Mione, you know I had the weirdest dream last night."

"I'll say you were mumbling in your sleep." Mione says with a smile.

I get up and grab my clothes, once again its my brothers hand me downs. I walk in to the shower and turn the water on hot only. After my shower I throw my clothes on and tie my hair back.

As I walk down to the Great Hall, lost in my thoughts of last night.

"Hey Weaslette!"

"Hey Malfoy." I say not even turning around. "We didn't happen to go anywhere last night did we?"

"Why would I go anywhere with you? Even if someone paid me-"

"Shut up Malfoy! I get the picture." I snap cutting him off. I turn and look up at him.

"The little weasel dreaming about me? Do I really get you all hot and bothered?" Draco says with a smirk.

"Oh yes Draco, I want you so bad I dream of you every night." I say rolling my eyes. He steps closer to me, I look at him, he is staring at me intently, and his lips are slightly parted, his blond hair falling across his face. I look in to his eyes as he asks, "You want what Weasley?" He steps closer, I can feel his breath on my face.

"I want you to…to move out of my way so I can get to class." I say sweetly. I see pain, and anger in his eyes.

"Fine Weasley go to you precious class be with your precious Potter." Draco says with venom.

"Draco are you feeling ok? No come backs, threats? This isn't you." I say studding him.

"I'm fine Gin, go to class I'll see you later." He says with a sigh.

Gin? Gin? He just called me Gin! Maybe it wasn't a dream last night. Merlin he is hot, I'm glad he decided not to gel his hair back this year. He he He called me Gin. I take off and skip to class.

"Miss. Weasley you're late. Do explain why." Professor McGonagall says.

"Peeves took my bag and he wouldn't give it back." I say innocently.

"Ok Miss Weasley please take your seat now. Ok class today we are going to learn how to turn a chair in to a dog…"

I tune out McGonagall. I can stop thinking about last nights dream or whatever it was and today conversation with Draco. He called me Gin, I can't believe it. 'Virginia Molly Malfoy' it has a nice ring to it. I can't wait until next class Double Potions. Yeah the three Blind Mice were in it but Draco would be in it too.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I am so sorry I didn't know that anyone was reading this ok, this is very short I am sorry and I will up date again now that I know that someone reads this again I am sorry

"Miss Weasley please come out of your dream land and grace us with your presence by paying attention." Snape hisses.

"Sorry professor." I whisper.

I glance over at Draco who is paired with Pansy Parkinson who is rumored to be the whore of slytherin. She glances over at me then whispers something to Draco. He looks at me and smirks.

DRACO P.O.V.

"Dray that little weasel is looking at you again." Pansy says dropping her ingredients in to the cauldron. I glance over at Ginny and give her one of my famous Malfoy smirks.

"Dray have you taken a liking to her? If so you think she could hook me up with Potter?"

"Pans?" I hiss.

"What? Just because our parents hate him doesn't mean we have too, besides he is really hot." She replies.

"I can't believe you think Potter is hot." I say shaking my head.

"So. You like a Weasley. Your father is going to kill you. Of course that is not as bad as who Blasie is dating. I swear his girls get weirder and weirder." Pansy says as she put our potion in the vile. I put the stopper on it and take it up to Snape's desk.

"Draco could you please stay after class so I could talk to you." Snape says without looking up.

"Of course professor."

I go back to my seat. As I place my potions book in to my bag, I see Ginny walk by to hand in her potion.

"You know I can already see the look on her brothers face when he finds out that you two are dating." Pans says while she watches Ginny go back to her seat.

"One, that would be hilarious, but we are not dating. Two, will you stop watching her and tell me who Blaise is dating." I glance over at Blaise who is paired with Granger.

"Can't tell you who he likes you'll go mental. All I can say is that she is in Griffendore."

"What is it with us liking Griffendorks all of a sudden?" I say watching Pans pack up.

"Class is dismissed." Snape says standing up. I get up and walk over to him.

"Draco how are you?" He asks.

"Fine Sir."

"Your father came to me requesting that I talk to you. He tells me that you seem to be distracted. Your mother thinks that you are in love. The question is who's the girl." He says sitting back down.

"Nothing is wrong, and there is no girl. I have been distracted trying to figure out what I am going to do with my life, but that is it Sir." I say.

"Draco I really wish that you would talk to me, I could help you out and I could keep you father off you back."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is going to be short because I am in school, english class I finished early...spelling and grammer most likely will suck sorry...also I know that ginny and draco are out of __character_ _most of the time, that will change also my muse hehe the guy Draco is based on, is in my english class so the story shall be better._

"Draco I really wish that you would talk to me, I could help you out and I could keep you father off you back." Snape said.

"Its not my father that I am worried about sir, I mean she is a pureblood, she is not as high in the social latter as the Malfoy family is but people know her name. I am afraid that she will not like me because I haven't been civil towards her family in the past, I dont hide the fact I hate her brother." Draco said with a sigh.

"Well Draco here is your pass you better get to class, I'm sure Miss. Weasley will be disapointed if you dont show up." Snape said with a small smile.

Draco smirked and picked up his pass, "I'm sure she wont." He got up and walked out the the class room.

Ginny POV

I sat in my dorm room I didn't have a class at the time, so I just sat there to think. I closed my eyes and pictured his bleach blond hair, dalzling gray eyes, pale skin, and that perfect smile. I pictured him wearing his long-sleevedblack shirt that huged his chest, his black jeans that fitnice and snug.

"Ginny are you awake?"

Iopen my eyes to see Hermione standing over me, "yes, what do you want?" I asked with annoyence.

"Dinner is about to start youmissed you afternoon classes"

I sat up in bed, 'ohShit'...

_once again sorry that its short I am in school so I will try to up date again tomorrow in crative writing because I think that we are in the lab then I try to write out more so I can update whileI am at home._


End file.
